All of me
by Misswen
Summary: What would happen if the Evil Queen and a certain Savior started a "Friends with benefits" relationship? After 3x22
1. It's hard to see the light now

What would happen if the Evil Queen and a certain Savior started a "Friends with benefits" relationship? After 3x22

CHAPTER ONE

Regina wouldn't stop crying. Alone, of course. No one could see her so vulnerable. It was a great pain. She didn't know what to do anymore. Robin had left and betrayed her. It was the first time in a very long time she finally let herself feel something like that for another person and he left her. Devastated, she just didn't know what to do. Till she saw the light. Or better, heard it.

There was an insistent knock on the door, she tried to ignore it since she was crying again and looked like crap. But it wouldn't give up. Whoever it was, wouldn't leave without what it wanted.

"Fuck" she cursed as she grabbed her robe and started going downstairs, stopping at the mirror before the door to check her appearance. As soon as she opened the door, she wished she haven't even heard the bell ring in the first place.

"Regin-" said Emma as the door that had barely opened, closed rapidly.

"Go away Miss Swan."

"Please Regina, please talk to me" she screamed from the porch. "Just let me explain I'm so sorry I didn't know.. I didn't wanna hurt you, there was no way I could have known-"

"Okay listen to me, Miss Swan" she said, opening the door again and facing the beautiful woman in front of her. She's been crying, she noticed "I don't wanna hear it, okay? I know you didn't intend to but it doesn't mean it will hurt less. We don't have much intimacy and I don't know why I'm telling you this but" and there they were again, the tears that haven't left her in three days. "My heart.. It hurts like shit. I have thought of taking it back off, crashing it into dust, anything that would help this pain to go away. And instead of what you might think, Miss Swan, I'm not mad at you. I'm fucking disappointed, but not mad. I know it wasn't what you planned but yet you did it. And I'm so fucking sad you did it because.. God in more than 35 years I finally let someone in and it was taken so easily from me.. I wish I had never felt like that for him I never want to feel like that for anybody ever again, it only brings me pain and sadness-" and suddenly, she was forced to stop talking by a pair of thin lips that touched hers.


	2. More than a feeling

CHAPTER 2

"What the fuck Emma?" screamed Regina, pushing Emma off of herself

"I.. I thought.."

"Well Miss Swan, you thought wrong. Now get the hell out of my porch" she said closing the door and leaving a very disappointed Emma behind.

Emma got home to an anxious Mary Margaret "Where have you been?"

"Out"

"Oh I thought as well. Where were you?"

"At Regina's"

"Oh honey... Did she forgive you?"

"No."

"Did she at least hear you?"

"Does she ever hear me?"

"I'm sorry, Emma"

"Yeah, me too" said the blonde, not even realizing they were not talking about the same thing.

The exact moment Regina closed the door, she started remembering the feeling of having Emma's mouth on hers and oh it felt so good. She never thought Emma would make the first move- "No" she thought "I can't. No. It's not right and.. No. I'm not going thru it all once again".

Regina always felt something for Emma. Not that she would say so out loud, of course. It started slowly, very slowly and then it grew bigger and as she felt nothing would happen, she met Robin, the biggest mistake of her life. "No, she's with Hook. I can't think about her that way. She's just the mother of my son" she thought about how stupid it was to actually say that. She liked it, tho. Way too much.

_

It was her time to take Henry out today, she missed him so much and in the eager to see him, she stopped at the Charming's 20 minutes early.

"Emma! The door" screamed the boy from his room, his eyes never leaving his hand game.

"Got it!" said the blonde running to the door. And definitely it wasn't who she was expecting to come this early, wide eyed, brown orbs glued on her 'wait, what?' the blonde thought, looking down too. Panties.


	3. Teasing is our game

Regina looked up, searching for green eyes and down again to purple panties and, of course, not failing to notice toned legs on the way down.

"Like what you see, Madam Mayor?"

The brunette raised an eyebrow suggestively, those two words never failed to turn her on.

"You bet I do, Miss Swan"

'Oh fuck' thought the blonde, ready to attach her mouth to the woman's again. But the fear of being pushed off again was stronger.

'Come on Emma..' all she wanted was the blonde's lips on hers.

The staring contest started again, both looking as they were feeling: a burning desire and a fear that wouldn't let them take the first step.

"Mom? Emma?" The voice that came from Emma's back brought them back to reality.

"Henry!" said Regina after noticing the other woman was as red as she was.

"Hey mom!" He said, waiting for Emma to let him pass

"Oh, sorry kid."

He hugged his mother, who put him into a tight embrace. "Ready do go?"

"Yes" he said as he took a step forward

"It's really cold outside, go get your coat"

"It's almost summer, mom!"

"Yeah, kid whatever, listen to your mother"

He went inside and they watched. "Thank you" said Regina with that look in her eyes that Emma did not miss.

"Mmm.. You're welcome" she looked deeply into brown orbs and felt like she could drown into them. 'She's so beautiful..'

'She's so cute.. She's blushing oh'

"You guys?"

"Oh yeah mm.. What time do you guys come back?"

"By 8pm."

"Okay. I'll be waiting." at that, she looked right at Regina and winked

"Okay.", a small smile appeared in the corners of her mouth. 'She's so beautiful'

'She's so cute..'


	4. Yet?

**Hey everyone! I know last chapter was short so I'm making up for it ;) Enjoy e please review 3**

CHAPTER 4

At 8pm, there was a knock on the door. 'She's never late..' Emma thought, smiling. "I'll get it, it's Henry and Regina" she announced to Mary Margaret and David. She half ran half walked to the door. "Hey you guys" her eyes fixed in Regina again.

"Hey Emma"

"Hello Emma.." It was almost a whisper. She cleared her throat "Hello Miss Swan" she said, audibly, this time.

"Thank you for diner, mom, it was awesome!"

"It was my pleasure, Henry. Now, it's bed time, isn't it?"

"Mom, I'm almost 14, please"

"Bed time, kid, she said, it's said."

"Are you really THAT into her?"

Both of them just stared at him. Four of them, actually. "What?" and 3 different voices were heard. Emma just stared at him.

"What? Are you guys blind?" and when no answer came, "Well, good night, then. Bye Mom, see you guys tomorrow".

"What was he talking about?" asked Mary Margaret after a moment.

"Mmm.. I really don't know." Emma tried.

"I'm gonna to talk to him tomorrow." Charming said.

"There's no need. Let me do it" asked Regina. "Well, good night."

"Good night" said the Charming couple, turning to go inside the apartment again as Regina did the same to go down the stairs.

"Mmm.. Regina?"

"Yes?" she replied, turning a little too fast.

"I mmm.. I haven't had diner yet.. Would you... Would you like to mmm.. Go out and mmm maybe.."

"Yes." she looked at the blonde and a smile showed in her features. A surprised smile appeared in Emma's corners "Why do you look surprised, Miss Swan?"

"I thought.. Well, I thought that since what happened last night, you would not even look at my face, ya know?"

"Well, you think too much, Miss Swan." She took a step closer to the blonde and glued her eyes on thin lips "Way too much". Then, Regina bowed a bit to put her lips on Emma's and finally feel like that again. She just couldn't stop thinking about the blonde, even more since their first and stolen kiss. She licked her lips and closed her eyes as Emma did, when she felt her coming closer and closer and "Emma? Aren't you getting back in?"

Turning as fast as she could, trying to look like she wasn't about to be kissed by the woman she had admired and desired for the last year, she tried to act normal "Mmm.. No, I'm going out for diner, actually."

"Oh, okay. What time will you be back?"

"Not sure. I'll let you know."

"Okay." And then she gave a warm smile "Regina."

"Snow."

"Mom." said Emma, making the other two laugh. She stopped a second to notice Regina's laughter. It was genuinely beautiful.

Snow turned and closed the door behind her. "So.. I guess we're still having diner?"

"Yes" Regina reassured her. "Oh, I'm sorry I'm not dressed to have diner out, I put in the first thing I was in the eager to see Henry and-"

"You look awesome as ever."

"Oh that's because you haven't seen me in my date-dress yet."

"Yet?" The blonde asked, and noticing the light red in the brunette's cheek, she smiled. "Let's go?"

"Sure." They walked out side by side and went down the stairs, not even noticing their laced fingers by the time they got to Granny's.


	5. Titles

Sorry for the delay, my dear readers, I've just been sooooo busy with studying for tests and everything. But finally, here it is, an extra long chapter. Pls enjoy and review.

They only noticed their connected hands when they had to open the door. Blushing, Emma unlaced their fingers and opened the door for Regina to enter. Thanking with a smile, she walked in followed by Emma right in her feet. "Miss Swan" she said in a rusky voice.

"Madam Mayor" said Emma trying to sound as sexy but failing miserably. Regina gave her a triumphant smile.

Looking for a seat was not as easy as it would normally be, since it was dinner time. Noticing people were starting to look at their direction with weird looks on their faces, they silently decided to go talk to Ruby, see if she could find them a table. It was incredible how equal their thoughts could be.

"Hey Ruby"

"Miss Lucas"

"Hey Emma. Good night, Madam Mayor. What can I help you with?"

"We..." Emma blushed slightly

"We are looking for a table. May you help us with that?"

"Oh, we unfortunately have none at the moment. I'm sorry"

Emma looked at her with a "Come on, help me here" look, which Regina did not miss.

"Well, we might have one in a couple minutes, if you wouldn't mind waiting."

Emma looked at Regina as if asking her what she wanted to do. As Regina sat in the closest stool, she needed no spoken answer, so she sat in the stool by her side.

"What do you say we have a drink before dinner?"

"I'm on it" Emma said, smiling like a little girl when her crush invited her to a drink. She laughed lowly as she realized that it was exactly what was happening.

Beer and Martini in hand, Emma asked Regina what she and Henry did that afternoon. "We had much fun. He taught me to play his new video game, which I admit I sucked at, and then I made him dinner. Lasagna, his favorite." She had a loosen look in her eyes, Emma noticed she was not there at that moment. "I... miss him so much.."

Emma put her hand above Regina's, who came back to the present moment "I'm sorry... But hey, what do you say about seeing him more?"

Bright, hopeful brown orbs looked up to find green ones. "Are you serious?"

"Of course I am. You're his mother. Too." she laughed a bit at that and Regina chuckled.

Regina bowed forwards and hugged Emma really tight. "Thank you, Emma.." She whispered.

"You're welcome, Regina. Actually, you deserve it. You're a great mother." Regina smiled shyly but proud. She lowered her eyes slowly, still embracing Emma, staring at the lips she was dying to kiss. The blonde licked her own lips, wishing Regina took the first step as fast as possible. She was dying to have red lips on hers again.

"Regina..."

"Yes?" She whispered back

Without time to hear Emma's reply, she went for her lips. Thin found full ones in a sweet kiss. Regina was so lost into it, that only the very persistent pull at her coat could bring her back from it.

Breaking the kiss, a heavy breathing Regina looked down, only to find a very confused little man looking at her and asking to be pulled up to her lap.

"Roland?... What are you doing here?" she asked surprised, but taking his little stretched arms and putting him to her. "Where is your father?" she asked hesitantly. He just hugged her. She looked at Emma, not knowing what to do.

"Hey buddy" she said and he looked at her. "Where is your mom?" he shook his shoulders, telling her he didn't know. This time it was Emma who gave her a look. "Why don't we go look for them?"

"I'm hungry" was heard from Roland and they both got worried.

"When was the last time you saw them?" But as she finished the line, Regina was already sitting in the next stool and giving Roland hers.

"Miss Lucas. I would like a burger with fries, please"

"Wait, seriously?" Said the blonde in a very Emma-Swan-way

"What's the problem, Miss Swan?" She gave her a look

"You never let me give Henry burger and fries"

"Not now, Miss Swan." she winked discretely and her lips were caught in a very small smile.

"Here it is" said Ruby putting the plate in front of Roland.

Almost an hour passed with Emma and Regina exchanging look and smiles. Roland finally finished his dinner, his chubby little stomach swollen. He smiled and hugged Regina.

"Thanks" he murmured.

"Ooh" she exclaimed surprised "you're welcome, dear"

"Can I go home with you?" he looked at her and then at Emma

"No you can't." The three of them turned at the new voice. "Come here, Roland"

"You left me." Said the kid, almost crying

"Come here right now."

"Hey, hey stop yelling at the kid!" Said the blonde, her nerves going crazy "It's not because you're his father you have the right to scream at him!"

"Shut up, you too. Get here Roland, right now."

"Don't you dare screaming at my girlfriend!" Said Regina, putting a hand on a very blushing Emma's arm. After she realized what she just screamed to the whole restaurant to hear, she decided to shake it off for now and focus on what mattered: Roland. "Where have you been all day long? Poor little Roland spent the whole day here alone and hungry. You're such an asshole"

"That's not what you said last week in my bed"

"Enough! You better shut the fuck up and stop insulting my girlfriend right now or else I'll have to make you."

"Emma..." she whispered in a controlled voice. "Please"

"But... he insulted you."

"It's okay. Really. Let's just go now, okay?" Regina put a hand on hers

"Ooh so now you're backing off" said Hood in a victorious voice

"You're drunk." Despised the brunette. "Now you better pay attention to me." she took Roland from the stool and hold him close as if he was a little baby "You better take care of him. Do you hear me?" she managed to make an Evil Queen's voice "Because if you don't, I'll do whatever there is in my power to take him from you. I really hope I make myself clear" she turned around with Roland in her arms "Dear, listen to me. If anything happen, you know where I live, right?" he shook his head and gave her a thankful smile.

While Regina talked to Roland, Emma did the same to Hood. Not as loving, of course. "Listen to me your drunk piece of shit. If you ever go after Regina again, I'll break you. I'll put you in jail."

"She's good in bed, isn't her?" He gave her a dirty sick smile

'Fuck this' she thought before hitting her hand in his jaw, making him fall easily to the floor, once he was already hardly stead. "Get fucking away from my future wife".

So yes, everyone hhahaahah As you see, Robin is a bitch in this story. I really hope you like it. Lots of love and please review ?


	6. If you let me in

A "What?" was heard in chorus all over the restaurant.

"Emma..." Regina murmured silently, not believing what she just heard.

"Let's go now, Regina. Enough of bullshit." And with that, she pulled Regina's arm and took her out of Granny's.

As soon as they left, Regina turned and set her arm free from Emma's pull. "What the hell do you think you're doing, Miss Swan?" The blonde stared at her, not knowing what to say. "First you start screaming at Robin, then you hit him, and call me your wife?!"

"You called me your girlfriend!" The blonde tried. Noticing that the brunette had a little pink in her cheeks, she took a step forwards.

"I..." But the brunette couldn't find anything to say.

"And you kissed me." She said with a small smile "And I liked it." The corners of Regina's mouth turned into a shy smile at that.

"Please, Regina. Can we talk about this tomorrow? I wanna go home, I'm really hungry."

"No."

"No?" She asked, surprised.

"No. I'll make you dinner. You hit that asshole to defend me, I owe you."

Stretching her arm, Regina took the blonde's hand on hers and they headed to the mansion.

In the kitchen, Emma had her eyes glued in the beautiful brunette. The way she moved oh-so-easily in between the oven, sink and balcony. She swayed her ass slowly at the background song. Her hair falling slightly over her shoulders. The loosen grey dress that hugged her curves gently. Emma was definitely in love.

'She's so gorgeous...' Was the thought in her mind.

It was incredible how their relationship have changed. From mortal enemies to crazy in love. Even tho they would never admit it. A couple of kisses here and there could mean anything, not necessarily that they wanted to be together. Even tho that's what they wanted. And they knew they were in this game, there was no need to announce it.

"Emma?" The blonde heard an irritated voice calling her. Lost in thoughts, she didn't hear the brunette calling multiple times.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Dinner is ready."

"Ooh okay. Do you need help with those plates?" She asked, pointing to those in Regina's hands.

"Ooh no, it's..." But se didn't have the chance to finish, since Emma was already taking the plates and putting on the table.

They ate and talked about Henry, Robin, Roland, lasagna, movies, between many other things.

"... And I was watching and crying rivers, I had my shirt all wet by the end of the movie" Emma said, making Regina laugh loudly. That beautiful noise echoed in the room, making Emma find her even more gorgeous. "You gotta watch it, is so good!"

"I've read the book. It's really great."

"You have? Omg isn't his funeral so freaking sad? I haven't actually read the book but in the movie..."

"You should really read it, you know? It's awesome."

"But have you seen the movie?"

"Not actually."

"Well you should really watch it, you know? It's awesome." She tried to imitate Regina's voice, making the brunette laugh even harder. "Your laughter is so beautiful..." said the blonde without even realizing it.

"It... is?" The latina blushed hard, making her look ever cuter.

"It is. It makes me want to kiss you." Emma said and soon regretted.

"Emma... Would you mind if we went slowly?" Asked Regina shyly.

"So you want to have a "this", huh" she celebrated inside of herself, but tried to keep calm on the outside.

"I do." She replied clear and confidently.

"I... wasn't expecting for such a direct reply"

Regina laughed lowly and then looked deeply into Emma's eyes. "I want you, Emma. Honestly, I wanna be with you. But there are some problems, like what would Henry say? What would everyone think? The Evil Queen and the Savior together? The Mayor and the Sheriff? Your mother is gonna have a heart attack..."

"Regina." She blonde said, touching her hand. "What's the real matter?"

The brunette looked straight into her eyes, as if searching for the deepest place in her soul. "I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"Of everything. I've never felt so intensely in love with someone. Well, since... Daniel." She lowered her head at that, looking at her plate.

Emma rubbed her thumb against the skin of her hand, consoling her. "But.. What about Hood?"

"I didn't have my heart. After he left, I realized that I was just looking for something to fulfill the hole inside me. My heart Emma... My heart was frozen. Since Daniel, since my mother killed him, I was shut down for love, you know? I tried to let Robin in, but I just couldn't. It was so hard... Even after I got my heart back, it still felt as if it was frozen. Until..."

When she didn't say a thing, Emma asked sweetly "Until what?"

"Until you kissed me."

"Regina... wow I..." The blonde blushed really hard and smiled truthfully. "Can I ask something?"

"Yes" She answered trying to look calm.

"Can we try?"

"Try what?" She hesitated "... Us?"

"Yes. Us. I... I really wanna be with you, Regina. I mean, it's been so long since I fell for someone this way. We used to fight all the time" Regina chuckled at that "So when I started having feelings for you, I got scared as shit. I thought you would never feel the same, and that you would reject me. And you did..."

Ah

"I'm sorry about that..."

"You were afraid, I know. It's okay. But... Don't do it again, okay? I know we barely know each other this way but... You can trust me, Regina. I mean it."

"I know, Emma. You're a good person." She smiled, but soon it faded from her face.

"Hey" the blonde said, reaching a hand under Regina's chin and lifting it up gently. "And so you are. You've proved it."

"Thank you, Emma."

"I promise I'll try to take it slowly."

"And I promise..." she made a thinking-face and then breathed deeply "this is really hard for me." She laughed, then.

"I know. Just try."

"I promise I'll do my best. I'll really try." The brunette lowered her head, "I wanna make you happy."

Emma smiled fully, still touching Regina's hand sweetly.

They cleaned up, woking in silence, a good silence. Comfortable. A few stolen looks here and there. When arms brushed, they would smile shyly. Just like teenagers. Their relationship wasn't just young in time, but in the side that they were both rediscovering love all over again. They knew, inside that it wasn't too early to call it love because they were sure of what they felt. But that didn't mean that they would admit it so easily.

After about 20 minutes of cleaning, shy smiles and timid conversation, they finished.

"Good job, Miss Swan." Regina said teasingly.

"Thank you, Madam Mayor." The tension set up between them. Sexual tension, hard and hot. Emma took a step towards Regina, pressing her against the sink. The brunette looked deeply into her eyes.

"Emma..." She whispered

"Regina..." Emma joked. "Let me kiss you?" She asked.

Regina didn't move. She just said yes silently with her eyes. Emma looked right into her eyes and then went down to her lips. She put her mouth to hers and opened it a bit, slowly, letting Regina take control.

"We're friends." The smallest woman said.

"We're." She said, breathing heavily.

"No. We're friends. Only friends, okay?"

Emma looked at her confused. "Whatcha mean?"

"No titles for now. We're only friends that like to... Kiss"

Emma chuckled at that. "Okay, no problem"

Regina smiled, lovingly. Then she looked at thin lips. "Kiss me." She demanded.

"Yes, my Queen." And noticing that the brunette blushed, she placed her lips to thicker ones. It started slowly, just as if it was their first. Hesitant, Emma opened her mouth a bit more, giving Regina the control. Regina pushed her tongue slowly inside, the humid and hot muscle making Emma wet. The blonde pushed her own muscle inside Regina's mouth, starting the battle, which after a moment, Regina won, sucking Emma's tongue.

"Fuck" Emma half screamed, half sighed, breaking the kiss

"What?!" Regina asked scared "Did I... Did I do something wrong?"

"No." As Regina's head went lower, she tried to fix her mistake "God, no. I'm sorry, Regina. It's just that..."

"What, Emma?" Regina asked embarrassed.

"Don't suck my tongue." The blonde warned her

"Why not? It's good!" Regina said, trying to defend herself

"It drives me crazy. Seriously, don't do that unless you're going to fuck me." Emma told her, serious.

Regina let out a loud laugh, making Emma laugh along with her. "Let's watch the movie" The brunette pulled her by the hand and took her to the room.

"What movie?" Emma asked confused.

"The fault is on the stars." Regina said, smiling.


	7. Something new

By the end of the movie, Regina had her head on Emma's shoulder, crying like a baby.

"Told ya" smiled the triumphant blonde.

"Oh shut up" Regina said, crying along with Hazel. Burring her head even more on her shoulder, the brunette smelled Emma's scent. She smiled, closing her eyes. Emma felt Regina's action and let her.

A few moments passed, the screen black and the space silent. None of them knowing how to start a conversation, either wanting to move. It felt so good there, just feeling the moment.

After almost 10 minutes, when Emma was almost falling asleep, Regina said in a low voice "We're friends... Right?"

"Right." Emma answered without hesitation.

"Okay..."

"Unless" Emma hesitated "Unless you wanna be something else" the blonde finished, blushing.

"You said we would take this slowly." Regina tried

"We don't need titles, Regina"

"What do you mean?"

"We can just... Make out" Emma blushed harder at this, and Regina smiled "We don't need to tell anyone."

"But... I don't know if this is going to work, Emma. Mainly after what happened today."

"No one saw it!" Tried the blonde.

"Everyone saw it!"

"Yeah, whatever." They both laughed at that. The laughter died slowly, both staring down. Regina was the first to look up, making Emma do the same. They stared at each other, deep into the eyes. Suddenly, they met in the middle of the couch, hungry for each other's mouth. They kissed intensely, warm and wet, tongues moving heavily. When the air lacked, they pulled apart, Regina biting Emma's bottom lip. Emma put them back into the kiss as soon as they were recovered and breathing easily again. They kissed passionately till Emma's phone started ringing.

"Nooooo" Emma made a voice "I was kissing my..." She looked at Regina "...lover" the brunette smiled shyly.

"Emma? Where are you?" Regina heard Snow's voice through the phone.

"I'm at Regina's" She said easily

"Come home now, dinner is ready" She demanded

"But I told you we were going to eat outside"

"I don't care, I want you home."

"But..." Emma tried

"Now." And Emma turns her phone off at that.

"What the hell was that about?" Regina asked, confused

"I don't know. Don't care either." She pulled Regina back to herself and kissed her again.

They spent about more 20 minutes kissing and making out heavily on the couch

"God, your kiss is so delicious I can't stop it". Regina smiled devilishly

"Mmmm you like my taste, don't you?"

"Fuck that got me all wet" Emma cursed

Regina laughed out loud deliciously

"And that made me so fucking turned on" and she pulled a smiling Regina to herself, stopping in the middle of the way "I love..." She stopped herself from saying the last word. Regina waited "love your laughter". Both blushed and smiled shyly.

"I love..." Regina hesitated "your eyes." She looked deeply into green pools "They tell so much about you, you know?" Emma looked back at her "I could get lost in it... I like how they get lighter in the sun and darker without it. But my favorite is when you're with Henry. Because it gets even lighter, I can totally see him reflected in them. Beautifully. And if.. If you don't mind me saying it, I've noticed they get greener when you look at me too... Am I right?"

"You're so beautiful" Emma answered, totally lost into Regina's mouth. She pushed her body up, taking Regina's mouth once again. It felt amazing. Again. "Doesn't every kiss feel like the first?"

"What do you mean?"

"Every time we kiss, it feels like it's our first kiss. And that's... Awesome."

"Awesome..." Regina repeated, lost in thoughts

"Hey!" Emma almost screamed, making Regina look at her a bit scared "Why don't we just, you know, instead of the 'Okay? Okay!' from the movie we don't used our own word?"

Regina smiled brightly, and then stopped "Isn't that too couple?"

"Well, maybe. Whatever." Emma dismissed

"What word?" Regina asked, forgetting her own previous question

After a couple minutes without thinking of anything, Emma tried "We can think about that later, don't you think?" And started unbuttoning one of the 3 bottoms in Regina's grey dress

"Em..." Regina whispered when Emma attached her pulse point

"Mmmmm... I like it when you call me like that" The blonde said, making the other blush hard

"I... I meant Emma" Regina tried

"Too late, Madam Mayor" Emma played with Regina's hair between her fingers "I like your hair. It's sweet"

"Thanks" Regina said, not knowing what to.

"Pay me with a kiss" The Sheriff smiled

"Okay, Miss Swan" The brunette smiled too, but it faded away when she heard Emma's phone ringing

"Damn! Hey mom. Yeah, I know. I'm on my way" She rolled her eyes at Snow "I know it's late, but Regina and I are taking on some serious matters" Regina chuckled lowly. "I know. Yes. Okay. I'll be there in 10"

"What's wrong with her tonight?"

"Oh, she's always like this" Emma smiled. The silence took over the room for a while.

"I... Mmm.. Guess you gotta go, don't you?"

"Yeah, I guess" she said, looking at the only loosen bottom of her dress.

"Another day, maybe?" Regina said suggestively.

"Of course!" Emma answered full of energy and enthusiasm. The brunette laughed shyly, thinking what Emma would say when she took those last 2 bottoms off.

"You want me to drive you home?" Regina asked, coming back from her trance.

"No, I can walk."

"Are you sure?" She asked, worried. "It's late, Emma"

"Call me Em again?" She said, making a puppy face.

"Are you sure, Em?" Regina repeated, this time giving emphasis to the 'm', making it sound sweet and cute.

"You're so freaking cute! I'm gonna call you honey. And I don't care if it's too couple, you're too cute to avoid it." Regina blushed and smiled, truly shy.

"You're beautiful, Regina"

"As you are, Emma Swan" At that, Emma didn't know if she had gotten turned on or if her heart had melted. Apparently, it's always like that with Regina.


	8. The game we play

GUESS WHO'S BACK. Yeah, no one special just me. After one freaking year (sorry about that, I had some personal problems) I'm back to make you swens happy. I hope you all enjoy it. Soon I'll be writing a new story as well, so stay tuned! Thanks everyone for the love and please favorite, follow and REVIEW

CHAPTER 8

"Hey there"

"Hello. I didn't expect to hear from you this soon"

23 minutes. It was the exact time since Emma had left Regina's house.

"Yeah, I know" said the blonde, wondering if this was 'going too fast'. "Just to let you know I'm home and safe. The walk was nice."

"Oh, good. Thank you." Regina smiled shyly. "What was Snow bitching about, by the way?"

"Did you get that language from my DNA or something?"

That made Regina laugh so hard Emma had to push her phone away a bit.

"She was just jealous of you I guess"

"I bet" said the brunette, managing to breathe nicely again.

Some silence when Emma let go an "I love..." Making Regina really anxious. "I love your cooking. God damn, woman" Regina was laughing shyly at this, as if she didn't deserve all the credits. "Seriously, I still feel swollen."

"Thank you, Miss Swan." Said the Latina, teasing Emma as hard as she could. "So, I was wondering if my Sheriff", and there was a weird intonation at the 'my'. "Could come over tomorrow to discuss some serious paperwork that only my Sheriff can deal with."

And there Emma was again: Eyes closed, partially opened mouth, heavy breathing. She hated Regina sometimes. Even though, she tried to put her best voice on:

"Oh, I'll have to check my agenda. But I guess I can always find time to see MY Mayor.", she tried imitating Regina's intonation.

"As tomorrow being Sunday, I guess you could just come at like 4pm to stay for dinner later." Said Regina, already anxious.

"Can I stay for something else after dinner too?" Emma tried, not sure if she should, tho.

"Emma..." Sighed Regina

"A movie, of course. What were you thinking, you dirty minded?" Emma managed to make out of the situation, embarrassed for having tried and going too far.

"Oh, a movie. Yes, sure!" Regina breathed out, relieved to not needing to say 'no' to Emma.

"Kay, then. See you tomorrow, honey." The blonde smiled because Regina couldn't see her.

"Okay, Em. Good night."

"Good night.", Emma said to the phone, after hanging out. I'm

'Tomorrow is going to be fucking great.'

That's it, everybody! I hope you all enjoyed it, thanks for reading and you can be sure I'll not stop again hahahaha Thank you all, please review!


	9. Date?

Emma had just came back from a bike ride. She was way too anxious and needed to clear her head. It was 2:40pm and she still needed to shower. Taking her tank top off, she tried to stop sweating. She hated it. Well, at least when from this type of exercise. Clearing those thoughts, she ran to the shower.

At the mansion, Regina was about to freak out. Could she play the "friends with benefits" thing? She was nervous to see Emma. As if it were a real date. It was around 3:20pm and she still couldn't find something adequate to wear. "This isn't a date. We are not dating. Dear Lord", she thought out loud, picking the first option she thought about that morning. "Yeah, this will do.". Her confidence was back.

Emma was there for like 7 minutes. Inside of her car. In front of the mansion. Waiting for time to pass as quickly as possible. 3:53. "Oh whatever", she said, getting out and closing the door hurriedly.

She took rapid steps to the door, still hesitant about getting there a few minutes early. Regina was probably already waiting for her anyways. She knocked on the door, which opened a moment later.

Regina was tired of waiting already. 20 minutes since she was ready, sitting on the couch waiting for the Sheriff. She checked everything on, if things were in place, if her make up was on point, if her dress was not too much for the occasion. And there she was again, overthinking it all. The brunette shook those thought away. It wasn't time for that. Besides, she had already made her decision.

A slight knock hit the door, making her heart beat just a bit faster. She checked herself just once again and opened the door slowly. Flowers. "Fuck, Emma".


	10. Orchids

Hello people! Before we get started, I wanted to give a special shoutout to Sailor Sayuri and say that her review was VERY nice and made me want to write the next chapter asap, it made me so excited! Thank you so much! Please everyone, don't forget to review!

CHAPTER 10

Emma was stuck. What was the next thing to say, again?

"Emma? Are you feeling well?" Regina's face was concerning, even though she knew it shouldn't be a big deal.

"Mmm... I.. Yeah.. I, umm.. I brought you flowers."

Orchids. How did she know it?

"Oh, that's very kind of you. Thank you. Please come in." She cleared the way for Emma to pass, but the blonde didn't take a single step forward.

"Emma, you sure you are feeling alright?" Regina touched her arm, which made her shiver.

"Yeah, I..." Her eyes wouldn't leave Regina's face. "I just need.."

Before Regina noticed, she was pushed against the door Emma somehow managed to close so rapidly and felt Emma's lips on hers. "Damn, woman". Was all she could think of.

A few make outs later, they were sitting on the couch just hanging out and laughing at each other. Just like friends would do. Except for the stolen kisses every now and then. They sure were enjoying the moment.

"And when I turned back around, she had simply disappeared!" Regina finished her story, making Emma laugh the hardest that afternoon.

"I can't believe it! Does Henry know about these stories? 'Cause I bet he would find a way to go back to the Enchanted Forest to live some of those." The blonde said, controlling her laughter.

"Oh yes he would! But no, he doesn't know about these. You know, since the curse was broken, he moved out and everything, we didn't have a big time to talk about the past. When we meet, we are always having dinner or he's teaching me how to play his video games." Her smile faded away, lost in thoughts.

"Hey." Emma said, her breath was on Regina's nose when she came back to reality.

"Hello" Said the brunette, a bit embarrassed.

"You're amazing." Regina could see the truth in Emma's eyes. She really thought that. The brightness in Regina's face was coming back.

"Thank you", she said shyly. "So are you." They were just starting at each other. Silently. Passionating. "I... Love being friends with you."

Emma laughed at that, thinking of all the time they'd lost fighting.

"Yeah, me too. If I knew how good it was before, I would have kissed you the night we met, just like I desired to do."

And that's it, everyone! Hope you enjoyed it! Promise something soon! Please review! Thanks!


	11. Wrong time

**Hey there you guys, I once again would like to apologize for the delay. It's very good to be back and I hope to keep on writing and also that you all like the story, review and follow the next ones that are coming. So, let's put some drama in it.**

As time went on, Emma and Regina started seeing each other every chance they had. They'd come up with fake reunions on Regina's office to discuss the "paperwork" along with long nights of hard work. At least that's what they had said. Regina got to see Henry a lot more than before, and she was very happy for it. Emma was happy just to see Regina happy. That's all she wanted.

Snow and Charming, though, were not getting used to seeing Regina so often at their home. Sometimes she would come over for dinner and say things only Emma could understand, which started to seem that they were getting along way too much.

"Emma, can I ask you a question?" Snow finally decided to ask after almost 5 weeks since they started seeing each other secretly.

"Yeah, sure, what is it?"

"Why are you so close to Regina recently? I mean, you used to act like you hated her and now you just seem like best friends. Making internal jokes, going out for dinner or lunch, going out with Henry... Don't get me wrong, it's just really weird for me that you are spending so much time with her"

"She's changed. She's a good person now. I just wanted to get to know her. As Regina, not the Evil Queen, after all she's the mother of my child. She raised him so well and only now I can see her real personality."

"Yeah, I can understand that. When I met Regina, she was a real good person, but then everything happened with Daniel and Cora.. All that had made her heart get dark. She was a very nice young lady. I just don't want you to get hurt, or Henry, after all that's why he's living here and not there, isn't it?"

Emma started wondering, trying to feel how much Regina wished that Henry moved back with her. "Yeah, that's why..."

"What are you thinking, Emma? Please don't tell me that you are considering letting him move in with her again" Snow got a kind of rude but worried tone on.

"No, I was just thinking how much it must be hard for her. She raised him, after all. She was used to having him around and we just took him away. What would you feel if suddenly someone took me away from here? I get that you did not raise me, but I have been living here for like four years. It would be difficult wouldn't it?"

"Yes, I can see your point. The only thing that I am afraid of is that she decides to turn evil again and hurts Henry."

"She wouldn't do that!" Emma said, then realizing that the neighbor on the floor above must have heard it, the loud she said it. "I trust her."

"And that's why I asked that question. What did she do to make you trust her that much?"

"I... Nothing, I just can see she is being honest this time."

The door opened and Henry got in. "Hey mom, what are you screaming about?"

"Hey kid. Sorry, was I screaming? I was just having a conversation with Snow. Go change, lunch is ready."

Emma couldn't stop thinking about how Regina probably felt about Henry living with the woman she hated most of her life. "Hey honey" she said when Regina answered the phone after two times she tried to call and got no response.

"Hello Miss Swan. I can't talk now, I have work to do. Goodbye." She said, hanging up.

For the rest of the day Emma tried to reach her, but got no answer. It was weird for her to be ignored by Regina. That night, once again she tried to contact her, but it didn't even ring, her phone was off. So she decided to go to the brunette's house. Once she got there, the door was open, so she called for her: "Regina? Are you down here?" And when she got no answer, she decided to hold her gun up, only for assurance. "Regina?" She tried again, heading upstairs. Her bedroom door was closed and when Emma forced the knob, she found out it was locked. So, technically, Regina was inside. But what should Emma do now? Force herself in or call for her? Thinking fast enough, she went for the first option, having the door open in a couple of seconds with the help of her shoulder.

Regina was actually there. Her and Robin.


	12. Puzzle

**Hey guys! Sorry for the scary end last chapter, but things are getting serious from here on.**

**Gotta say that I LOVED your reviews, so much! Keep doing it. Hope you enjoy it!**

Emma didn't know what to think. After all, what the flying fuck was happening? Had Robin done any bad to Regina? Have they been together for these 5 weeks, has Regina been lying to her? All those thoughts went through her mind in about 3 seconds. The exact time it took for her to notice, then that Regina was crying in bed with Robin beside her, his hand on her shoulder. "Guess he did not break in..." was what Emma was thinking when she heard the brunette's voice "Emma... Stop right there. It's not what you're thinking!" But she was gone already. Ran downstairs as fast as she could, just as if an Evil Queen were running after her. Which was exactly what was happening.

Not even noticing that she was now doing what she felt sad about when Regina had done it earlier, Emma ignored Regina for the rest of the night. And for the rest of the week as well. She was just not ready to hear the bunch of bullshit Regina had to say. Wednesday, two days before, they had met on their way to work soon in the morning. Regina followed her down the street, trying to make her stop, but she didn't. Everything the latina could say was that she needed Emma to stop and listen to her. Which she didn't.

When Friday night arrived, a drunk Emma couldn't make her way back home. It was now almost 6 weeks since she and Regina were "together". Too drunk to think rationally, she tried to send Regina a message. It said "U btch y u do tht 2 me".

Starting to fall asleep at Granny's after the 5th round of lemon and tequila, Emma just then saw Regina's reply "You're drunk, aren't you? Where are you? Let me help you". She didn't get to answer back. Everything went black and she passed out.

Emma woke up in a very comfortable bed. To a very dark room. She didn't know if it was day or night, but the most important was that she didn't know where she was and also couldn't manage to open her eyes widely. "Okay, Emma think straight" she thought to herself. "Just open your eyes and find a way to get out of here, wherever it is that you are".

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty" she heard Cora's voice and at that, opened her eyes: 'What the hell?'

"Good to see that you've recovered from all those rounds last night. Tough stomach, huh? I had to wait a long time till you passed out and I brought you here for a small conversation." Cora had that devilish smile on.

"The hell you talking about?" Emma hurried to the point, she needed to get out of there as fast as possible. She knew what this woman was capable of, mainly after she got close to Regina and heard some of her stories.

"Do not worry, dear. I'll show you no harm." Cora said, still smiling.

"Yeah, sure. Then why couldn't we have this 'conversation' somewhere else? And not when I'm not sober, in your house."

"I felt that if I just appointed a day, you wouldn't feel comfortable to go. So I did this my way."

"Okay, so what do you want from me? Say it already and let me go."

"You go strict to the point. I like it. So, Miss Swan... What are your intentions with my daughter?"

"Did you really kidnap me to make me tell you that? Don't you have anything better to do like steal candy from kids or something like that?" Emma said, getting out of the comfortable bed. She got dizzy, but tried not to show it. Cora flicked her wrist and Emma was back on the bed, as if something were pulling her down to it.

"I asked you a question." Cora said, using a very harsh tone.

"Yeah fine. I have no intentions with your daughter."

"And how's that? A week ago you wouldn't leave her house. I figured there probably was something serious going on, since Regina is not that easy to fall for."

"She's an amazing woman, very easy to fall for by the way, but how do you know about that?" Cora started to speak but Emma cut her down "You know what? It doesn't matter. I don't care. I meant before that I have no intentions with her because she's back with Robin now. She wants nothing with me."

Cora was somehow surprised. "Yeah, I see you knew as much as I did... May I go now? It's all over, Regina made a choice and I'm going to stand by it." The elder woman's face was a bit pallid and her face showed that she was solving a puzzle. She flicked her wrist and Emma found herself back to her house.

**So, guys that's it for today. As you can see, Cora is not dead in this story! Hope you enjoy what is coming soon! Love u guys and PLEASE REVIEW!**


	13. Unexpected

**Hello everyone! I hope you're falling for this story. If you have any suggestions please put it on reviews or find me at _queenaniston on Twitter. **

About two weeks passed and Regina was almost giving up on Emma, after being ignored all these days. So she was about to have some different attitudes.

The day had been tiring for Emma, even if she had't been able to focus completely on the paper work she needed to do. Henry had done everything he could to make his mom let him sleep at Richard's house, his classmate. When leaving work with her dad, he invited her to relax with him and her mom on Granny's, since it was Friday already. "No, thanks, I think I'm better going home tonight. Today was heavy", she tried, even knowing that it had been a normal day for David.

"Yeah, okay. Take care, I don't know what time we'll be home, so make yourself dinner and enjoy your night" he said, trying to cheer her up. He didn't know what was going on with Emma, but seemed to be worried.

"Thanks, Dad. Good night." and with that, she headed home to a lonely night.

Emma spent the next 3 hours eating ice cream and chocolate and watching some cheap series on TV. Seeing the end of her desserts, she turned off the cable, leaving the TV on for its light. On her way to the fridge, she heard a noise and turned around, getting lost into purple smoke.

"Regina!" She said kind of mad.

"I know. You wouldn't listen to me, Emma I needed to do something." Regina said, trying to reach out to touch her.

"Go away, I don't want you here, I want nothing from you." Emma said, trying to hide herself behind the balcony.

"Stop being such a child. Just hear me out, please" the brunette tried to focus on green eyes to have its owner attention. "I know what you're thinking. But you've got to listen to me. Please"

Emma made some effort to break the eye contact: "Go away. Get out of my house. Get out now!" She said, detouring the balcony and pushing Regina toward the door. She managed to open the door with the other hand and finally got Regina out, who didn't say a single word.

"Damn, woman.." Emma breathed out, locking the door. Regina was making her crazy. She needed some sleep.

Emma made her way upstairs, took a quick shower and went to her room to get dressed for bedtime. Opening the door, she heard a shocking expression before she could even see what was happening: Regina was sitting on her bed. She definitely wasn't ready to see Emma naked. Nor was the blonde to show it. Regina closed her eyes after staring a couple of seconds. "Fuck, Regina! What the hell?"

"I'm sorry, I wouldn't imagine you would enter completely undressed!" She said with her hand covering her eyes. Not that Emma had noticed, but there was a minimal space in between her fingers. She couldn't resist.

"Yeah, well I suppose I'm on my right, since this is MY home and I've just kicked you out!"

"I need you to stop and listen to me!" Regina was now standing and held Emma's arms in her hands. Her eyes were almost tearing. Emma stopped after putting a towel around her body.

"Thank you." She dropped her arms and held one of her hands. "One million things happened and I don't know where to start... Emma, my mother is in town."

"Yeah, I know... She... Met me these days." Emma hesitated.

"She did? What did she want? Did she do anything to you?" She frowned her forehead at that, and touched Emma's face.

"She wanted to know what were my intentions with you. And she did not hurt me, don't need to pretend you worry about me." The blonde said, pushing Regina's hand off her face.

"Pretend? Emma you know how much I care about you!" Regina tried, which made everything worse.

"Sure, I could see how much you cared about me with that bastard in your bed." Emma turned around at that, she didn't want to look at Regina.

"Emma, you don't understand..." Regina tried, almost crying.

"Then fucking explain it to me!" Emma screamed, making it echo through the whole apartment.

"Emma, I'm going to marry Robin." The blonde froze at that. "But you've got to understand that..."

"Emma? Is everything alright? Is there someone there? We heard you scream!" said David approaching Emma's door, almost opening it.

"Emma, I..." Regina tried.

"Emma?" He said behind the door. "Hey there. Is everything okay? What happened?"

"Oh.. Nothing I just lost my favorite sleeping t-shirt."

"Mm.. Alright then, we can look for it tomorrow." he grinned. "Good night", she whispered, kissing her on her forehead.

She looked to where Regina had been only 30 seconds before. Now she was gone.

**Yay, you guys! Wait for the next chapter, there's a lot more to come! Please don't forget to review! Thankss**


End file.
